1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of televisions that are spherical in shape and capable of displaying an image with a third dimensional depth into the spherical shaped television. The present invention is also directed to the field of video sensors that are spherical in shape and capable of sensing an image with a third dimensional depth.
2. Description of Related Art
Current state of the art is such that there are several known systems for producing three dimensional televisions. Typically those systems utilize two distinct images to create a simulated depth with use of blue and red filtered lens to trick the eyes of the viewer. Furthermore, there are systems where multiple displays are adjoined together to provide the viewer with a more immersive view. Example of the multiple displays include flight simulators that have two or three displays abutted together to provide the simulator with a wider perspective than a single display. Those systems are however limited in that they have an edge of the display and are not totally immersive. The current systems allow users to change positions relative to the display and see the image from a different angle. However those systems do not allow the user to change positions relative to the display and obtain a different perspective. While there are many systems for displaying and sensing video images well known in the art, considerable room for improvement remains.
While the systems and methods of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application.